Gevlucht
by LoveDr.SpencerReidfromHolland
Summary: Spencer is na dat emily "sterft" weer dilaudid gaan gebruiken. Zijn team heeft iets door dat er iets niet goed is maar weet niet wat. Hotch stuurt hem op therapie om alles van de afgelopen jaren te verwerken, maar of dat nou een slim plan was... (ik heb geen idee hoe ze dat met de rated bedoelen dus heb dat gewoon maar wat aangeklikt)
1. gevlucht h1

**AN: oke, voor de mensen die het nog niet weten is dit de nederlandse versie van mijn verhaal Runaway. AAngezien daar te veel spel en grammatica vouten in zitten had ik besloten om hem eerst in het nederlands helemaal te schrijven en daarna mischien vertalen en in het engels te publiceren. **

_gevlucht_

**SPENCER**

het was laat toen spencer thuis kwam, te laat. hij kon alleen nog maar aan de dilaudid denken. hij liep, bijna rende naar z'n kamer. hij opende het geheime laatje in zijn bureau.

hij pakte de drugs en stroopte zijn mouw op. behendig en snel spoot ie de drugs in z'n lichaam. hij voelde heel langzaam hoe hij relaxte. hij nam een diepe zucht. ergens heel ver weg wist ie dat het niet lang meer goed zou gaan, hij zou steeds meer gaan hunkeren naar meer . uiteindelijk zal hij niets meer kunnen doen zonder de drugs. de ene kant hoopte hij dat hij werd betrapt. zodat hij geholpen kon worden. Ook wist hij dat als hij gepakt zou worden dat hij z'n carrière vaarwel kon zeggen.

Spencer werd zo moe dat hij op de bank ging liggen. hij dacht na over de eerste keer dat hij een probleem had met deze drugs. hij noemde het liever geen verslaving dan voelde hij zich zo zwak. hij merkte dat hij steeds vermoeider werd.

Hij werd met een gil wakker. wat was dat? zijn ze er achter gekomen? komen ze hem arresteren? het geluid van de sirene (waar hij wakker van werd) stierf langzaam weg. spencer zuchtte opgelucht. en keek op zijn horloge hoe laat het was. toen hij keek schrok ie zich rot! hij had zich een uur verslapen! hoe kon hij Dr. Spencer Reid met een IQ 187 zo dom zijn? hij sprong van de bank af. even was hij in de war en toen wist hij t weer hij was door de drugs op de bank in slaap gevallen! hij holde naar z'n kleding kast en keek wat hij aan zou gaan doen. eigenlijk boeide het hem niks. het enige wat hem interesseerde was de drugs, hij wist dat hij het nodig had, maar hij wist ook dat het niet slim zou zijn! Daardoor waren ze de eerste keer er ook achter gekomen. doordat zijn gedrag anders was. hij negeerde het stemmetje . en liep naar zijn bureau toe. en spoot de drugs in z'n arm, hij keek op z'n horloge en dacht shit, ik ga het niet redden! en rende zonder zich op te frissen de deur uit!

MORGAN

met een raar gevoel in zijn maag keek Morgan spencer na. Hij wist niet waar het gevoel van daan kwam, maar hij wist dat er iets niet klopte. hij kon alleen zijn vinger er niet op leggen wat er niet klopte.

Prentisstis: Is er iets?

Morgan: wat zou er mis moeten zijn?

p: *lacht* dat weet ik niet daarom vraag ik het

M: Mooi geantwoord Prentiss. *leest verslag verder*

p: *kijkt verbaasd* nou?

M: oja sorry, nee er is niks aan de hand, ben gewoon een beetje moe.

P: dat zijn we allemaal. *pakt haar jas*, bye tot Morgen

M

: bye!.

Morgan wilt ook zijn jas pakken om te gaan, maar hij keert zich om en loopt richting het kantoor van Hotch. hij wilt aankloppen maar bedenkt zich en loopt naar zijn jas toe en gaat naar huis.

de volgende ochtend

ze waren in de vergader ruimte. Morgan keek rond hij had het gevoel dat er iets niet klopte. hij zag iedereen. Hotch, JJ, Prentisstiss, Garcia, Rossi, maar geen Reid. iedereen was druk aan het praten dat ze niet in de gaten hadden dat er iemand stiekem naar binnen glipte en snel ging zitten, niemand zag het behalve Morgan. het viel hem gelijk op dat zijn haren een rommeltje waren en hij had dezelfde kleding aan als gisteren. het gevoel dat er iets niet klopte werd groter.

iedereen keek op toen Hotch ineens een geluid maakte. hij knikte Garcia toe. die snel opstond en haar verhaal begon

G: De afgelopen week zijn er in hier in deze stad 4 moorden gepleegd op 5 jonge vrouwen 1 vrouw licht nog in het ziekenhuis. Jade adwerds 23 jaar oud, Louise Nelson 25 jaar oud, Kyra Pinnock 32 jaar oud, Cathlynn Thirerwall 19 jaar oud. het laatste slachtoffer Lindsey Swift van 16 licht nog in het ziekenhuis .De politie heeft nog geen verband gevonden.

JJ: het zijn alle 5 jonge succes volle vrouwen, misschien jaloezie?

Ro: 5 verschillende damens, met verschillende beroepen. waar zou hij jaloers op zijn?

M: Reid, heb jij een idee?

Reid schrok en keek rond hij hoopte dat ze niet in de gaten had dat hij bijna in slaap was gevallen.

"als ik de wonden bekijk lijkt het dat de dader heel erg boos/woedend is.""

p: maar de vraag is waarom?

h: wat het ook is hij is erg boos.

Morgan keek Reid aan, hij zag gewoon dat hij iets verbergt. net viel hij bijna in slaap en dat was niks voor hem.

SPENCER.

Hij moet iets door hebben. het kan niet anders. Hij ziet het op de manier hoe Morgan naar hem kijkt. en de angst dat hij snel betrapt zou worden werd groter.

Hij schrok op uit zijn gepeins doordat iemand ineens zijn naam zij. iedereen keek hem wantrouwend aan.

Hotch: Heb je me gehoord?

Reid: nee, sorry. ik was hee leven weg met mijn gedachten.

Hotch: Ik zij dat ik je even wil spreken en dat we daarna naar Swift gaan, goed?

Reid: Tuurlijk.

een onbehagelijk gevoel kroop hem omlaag. waar wou Hotch over praten? had hij het door? ging hij hem ontslaan?


	2. Gevlucht H2

AN: ik hoop dat jullie het eerste hoofdstuk leuk vonden, hier komt hoofdstuk 2.

Hotch.

tuurlijk was het hem opgevallen dat er iets niet klopte met Reid. Hij lette niet op, hij was laat, hij was afwezig, hij ziet er onverzorgd uit.  
>hij keek Reid aan, en wachtte zijn antwoord af. "Reid?" zij hij nu wat harder nog steeds geen reactie. "REID" schreeuwde hij bijna.<br>zo te zien was hij heel ver weg met zijn gedachte. hij keek beschaamt rond.  
>Hotch: Heb je me gehoord?<br>Reid: nee, sorry. ik was hee leven weg met mijn gedachten.  
>Hotch: Ik zij dat ik je even wil spreken en dat we daarna naar swift gaan, goed?<br>Reid: Tuurlijk.

het viel Hotch gelijk op dat hij nu zenuwachtig werd. Lag het nou aan hem of keek hij nou een klein beetje bang?  
>iedereen was al weg.<br>H: Reid wat is er met je aan de hand?  
>R: hoezo?<br>H: je bent jezelf niet. je komt te laat, ziet er moe uit, het lijkt wel alsof je je niet meer wast, je ben afwezig.  
>R: *slaat zijn ogen naar, en pulkt aan z'n mouw*<br>H: ga je nog vertellen wat er is?  
>R: er is niks.<br>H: Reid ik ken je nu al heel lang, ik weet heus wel dat er wat is. ik vraag dit niet als je baas maar als vriend.  
>R: *zucht diep en kijkt twijfelend omhoog* i-i-i-ik heb weer n-n-n-nachtmerries. stotterde hij langzaam.<br>H: Tobias Hankel?  
>Reid knikte.<br>H: Reid hoe lang is het nou geleden. een jaar of 4/5? geleden heb je er nog steeds last van.  
>R: ja, *kijkt weer omlaag en likt langs zijn lippen*<br>Hotch kende Reid lang genoeg om te weten dat hij nog wat achterhield, en hij had al een vermoeden.  
>H: Reid, Je gebruikt toch niet weer?<br>R: *kijkt geschrokken op* Nee natuurlijk niet. ik ben niet dom. terwijl hij dat zij toverde hij een flauwe glimlach.  
>H: Reid ik had al door dat je de Hankel zaak nog niet had verwerkt, daarom heb ik therapie voor je geregeld.<br>R: wat? nee! dat wil ik niet! ik ben niet gek! schreeuwde hij.  
>H: sssht, dat zeg ik ook niet maar je moet het gewoon afsluiten! dan pas kon je verder met je leven. En het lukt niet in je eentje. daarom heb je die therapie nodig.<br>Hij ziet dat Reid wil tegenstribbelen.  
>"het is een bevel. ander kun je nu je sullen pakken en hoef je niet meer terug te komen."<br>Reid knikte.

Over een uur is je eerste afspraak. Maar nu gaan we eerst naar Swift toe.

SPENCER.

hij zat in de wachtkamer. hij voelde dat zijn handen aan het trillen waren, Nee niet nu! dacht hij. Hij kon nu geen drugs gebruiken. hij wist dat alles aan Hotch zou worden door gegeven. Als Hotch er achter kwam kon hij zijn carrière vaarwel zeggen! dat wilde hij absoluut niet! zijn werk is alles voor hem zijn hele leven! Zonder dat was hij een nietsnut! "Spencer Reid?"hoorde hij. hij stond langzaam op en keek naar de vrouw die hem had geroepen.  
>De vrouw lachte vriendelijk en stak haar hand uit ik ben Hilery Martin je therapeut.<br>Hij schudde haar hand en zij Spencer Reid.

H: kom binnen. ze liepen naar binnen.  
>Reid keek goed rond en zag een rode sofa met een stoel. fijn daxht hij kan ik daar lekker op liggen alsof ik gek ben.<br>Dev rouw seinde dat hij plaats kon nemen aan op een andere stoel. Opgelucht ging hij zitten.  
>H: ik heb van agent Hotchner gehoord dat je ongeveer 5 jaar geleden een trauma hebt opgelopen?<br>R: knikte met tegen zin.  
>H: wat is daar allemaal gebeurd?<br>R: ik ben gemarteld en hij heeft me meerdere malen drugs toegediend.  
>H: Wat voor drugs?<br>R: dilaudid.  
>H: ben je daarna er nog me verder gegaan?<br>R: Ja fluisterde hij bijna onhoorbaar.  
>H:hoe lang?<br>de tranen liepen over spencers wangen. een hij schudde zijn hoofd  
>R: ik ben na een maand of 23 er mee gestopt.  
>ik wil het hier niet over hebben. piepte hij. nog voordat ze de volgende vraag kon stellen<br>hillery knikte langzaam.  
>H: oké is goed dan praten we daar een andere keer over, vertel wat meer over de mishandeling.<br>ineens klonk er een telefoon over gaan. spencer keek wie er belde en zag dat het Hotch was. Hij excuseerde zich. Hilery zij dat het niks uit maakte en gaf hem wat privacy.  
>R: met Reid.<br>H: Reid we hebben een verband gevonden, alle vrouwen hadden pas een abortus gehad.  
>R: ik kom er aan.<p>

Hij liep naar hillery toe en zij ik moet gaan.  
>hij maakte een afspraak voor die vrijdag vlak voor dat hij de deur uit liep riep Hillery hem. en kwam naar hem toe. ik wil dat je in een schriftje precies op schrijft wat er is gebeurd. zelfs de kleur van zn ogen. echt alles. alle details die je je kunt herinneren. voordat spencer wat kon zeggen liep ze weg.<p>

HOTCH.  
>Hij las het verslag door wat hij van Reids therapeut heeft gekregen.<br>een raar gevoel kroop hem omhoog. hij snapte niet waarom hij niet over de drugs wilt praten.  
>hij schrok toen hij ineens Rossi en JJ binnen zag lopen. hij verstopte het verslag onder de documenten van de zaak, hopend dat ze niks zagen. Berry heeft bekend dat zij de vrouwen heeft vermoord. dat is goed nieuws. zij Hotch. De andere kwamen ook binnen. Hotch keek naar Spencer. en hij schrok hij zag er niet uit!<br>P: Ze vond het niet eerlijk dat zij een abortus pleegde terwijl zij heel graag kinderen wou en niet kon.  
>R: pff mensen zoeken steeds weer andere excuses om andere te vermoorden.<br>REID riep JJ verontwaardigt! hoe kun je zoiets zeggen?  
>R: door het te zeggen.<br>iedereen keek Reid raar aan.  
>R: denken jullie dat niet af en toe?<br>JJ: Nee tuurlijk niet.  
>R: leugenaar!<br>dat ging Prentiss te ver en riep.  
>WAAR HEB JIJ LAST VAN?<br>R: VAN JOUW NOU GOED!  
>Reid zij Hotch op een waarschuwende toon!<br>Reid keek nog bozer. en riep heel hard DIT IS OOK JOUW SCHULD HOTCH!  
>En hij liep boos weg. iedereen keek hem verbaasd na. Hotch zuchtte. het was een lange dag laten we allemaal naar huis gana zij hij. iedereen stemde toe en liepen langzaam weg.<p>

SPENCER  
>hij was net thuis toen hij pas besefte wat hij had gezegd. en schaamde zich hoe kon hij zo uitvallen tegen hun? hij wist wel waardoor het kwam. maar wou het niet toegeven, zelfs niet tegen zich zelf. hij merkte dat hij begon te trillen. hij zag dat de drugs nog op de tafel in de woonkamer lag, snel liet hij een injectie naald vollopen en spoot de drugs in zijn armen. hij voelde hoe hij ontspande en ging op de bank zitten. er werd op de deur geklopt, en hij hoorde JJ zijn naam roepen. snel verstopte hij de drugs. en liep naar de deur. hij wou hem net open doen toen hij zag dat hij zijn mouw nog opgestroopt had, snel rolde hij het naar beneden en deed de deur open. hey zij hij een beetje verlegen.<br>hey zij JJ. mag ik binnen komen?  
>R: tuurlijk.<br>hij deed de deur open.  
>R: wil je wat drinken?<br>JJ: ja graag,  
>R: waar heb je zin in?<br>JJ: Doe maar wat.  
>JJ keek rond. ze had het gevoel dat er iets niet klopte, maar wat?<br>Spencer kwam binnen met 2 glazen cola.  
>JJ: het verbaasd me niks dat jij cola hebt.<br>R: hoezo?  
>JJ: ik zie je altijd koffie drinken. bijna nooit wat anders. En in cola zit ook cafeïne en suiker. vandaar<br>R: oh, hij keek rond om zichzelf een houding te geven. Wil je wat eten? ik heb vast nog wel wat.  
>JJ: is goed.<br>R: waar heb je zin in?  
>JJ: ik loop wel even mee.<br>is goed. was het antwoord. ze liepen naar de keuken, ik heb nog noedels, soep in blik en een oven pizza. ik moet nog boodschappen doen.  
>JJ: doe maar de pizza.<br>Spencer pakte een pizza uit de koelkast.  
>Wil jij niet? vroeg JJ.<br>Nee, ik heb geen honger. was het antwoord  
>JJ: Spenc, gaat het wel met je?<br>R: JJ alsjeblieft ik heb geen zin dat jij nu ook nog aan mn kop gaat zeuren.  
>JJ: sorry Spenc, maar we maken ons gewoon zorgen. Je bent zo erg verandert sinds dat gedoe met Emily Je bent je zelf niet meer.<br>R: weetje Jennifer *JJ schrok want hij noemt haar nooit zo* misschien word ik gewoon ouder en volwassener. Ik word er gek van dat iedereen op me zit te zeuren en me behandelt als een klein kind! Ik word er gek van! ik ben dan wel de jongste, maar ik ben geen baby!  
>JJ: Spenc...<br>R: NOEM ME NIET ZO! DE tranen liepen over haar wangen.  
>R: Het lijkt me beter dat je gaat.<br>JJ: Spencer  
>R; NU! GA MIJN HUIS UIT!<br>JJ stond op en liep weg.

JJ  
>ze snapte er niks van. hoe kon hij zo doen? ze hebben zon goede band? ze voelde zich misselijk en ging naar huis. waar Will en Henry op haar zaten te wachten. Ze wou niet dat Henry haar zo zag dus wachten ze in de gang tot hij in bed lag<br>Will had gelijk door dat er iets niet klopte en stuurde Henry naar zijn kamer. Die was er niet mee eens. Pas nadat Wil hem had beloofd dat zij hem morgen naar school zal brengen ging hij pas naar zijn kamer.  
>Toen henry weg was kwam JJ de kamer binnen. Wil liep naar de toe en knuffelde haar.<br>'JJ: hij werd helemaal hysterisch, hij noemde me zelfs Jennifer! en begon te zeggen dat we hem als baby behandelde! wil ik maak me zorgen! hij verbergt iets maar ik weet niet wat! ik ben zo bang dat het echt foute boel is!  
>W: shhht t komt wel goed! misschien is het gewoon woede van jaren die er nu uit komt.<br>JJ: ik hoop het.  
>W: ik weer het zeker zij hij en hij begon JJ te kussen<p> 


End file.
